


The Ego is The Most Powerful Drug...

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Togami's Journal [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Narcissism, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: He- He was the esteemed and revered Togami Byakuya- his... entire life was not supposed to just shatter, like it just had!-It was impossible. Impossible. The test was wrong.The man across the table raises his eyebrows, as if to say 'Go on then. Tell them your results.'--Togami knew two things; he did not have this... monstrosity in his brain, and this man and his test were liars.





	The Ego is The Most Powerful Drug...

He- He was the esteemed and revered Togami Byakuya- his... entire life was not supposed to just shatter, like it just had!-   
It was impossible. Impossible. The test was wrong.

The man across the table raises his eyebrows, as if to say 'Go on then. Tell them your results.' His fingers steeple, eyes cool and collected despite watching the younger man clearly try and fight the panic growing steadily. 

Next to him, on the wall, lay the mocking poster Togami had ignored until today. Today, all he could focus on is that poster, the one sneering down at him like it knew all the secrets to this- this  _disorder_ he didn't have. Of course he didn't have it. He was the point of perfection, what every creature wanted, no, strived to reach in their lifetime. 

If he had this problem with him, he was not perfection, and that was... 

Unacceptable.  Togami can barely suppress the pained expression that fights it's way to the surface.

 

"The ego is a powerful drug, Sir." The man rasps up, voice low with wisdom and age. The man's eyes raked across the table, settling on the sheet that was a mirror copy of the poster hung up delicately on the wall. 

"Anything the ego believes," the old man begins, pointing a wrinkling finger at the paper. "Is often the opposite of what the person truly thinks."

Togami inches back, eyeing the exit despite knowing he had no chance in this... terrible...  _state_ he was in.

"You," he says, jabbing a finger at the air in front of Togami, "are on a dangerous tripwire, both drunk and-" he coughs, wetly.  The heir flinches before he can catch the action. "-stoned. On one side is what you think you are; at least, your ego does." The man makes a box shape with his weathered hands. "On the other side, is a welcoming but eerie and piercing endless abyss. You sway- ego, and the high lifts you. Self, and you crash, suddenly becoming suicidal and depressed."

 

The blonde subconsciously scratches at his wrist. "And what of it?" He asks, the sharp edge to his voice more frail than he liked. He was to not show weakness- weakness got you hurt, and hurt lead to denial, and denial lead to-

"This is Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Sir. We will need to test you for other disorders and mental health issues," the man stated, nearly being cut off by Togami's choked whimper and frantic, shallow breaths. 

The doctor's eyes widen, before he rushes to the heir's side. Gently, he covers the teenager's mouth. 

"Quick!" He shouts down the hall, fear and anger edging his voice. "We need a bag! A patient is hyperventilating!"


End file.
